


Giving All my Love to You

by Lillian_theRENThead



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_theRENThead/pseuds/Lillian_theRENThead
Summary: A thing I wrote for my English class while listening to 'Last Night on Earth'.





	Giving All my Love to You

It was one shot. One shot and Johnny was done for. 

It was the voice in his head telling him it would make him feel better. It was how amazing she looked with her pink hair, sparkling eyes and the shoelace tied around her forearm.   
It made everything better for a while. It made him forget that one of his best friends could be dead at this very moment. It made him forget everything and everyone he left behind.

She knew better.   
That night was the last time she did it.  
She left him when he left her for drugs.  
He doesn’t even remember her name.   
He remembers her eyes. 

The pitiful eyes the evening he climbed up the fire escape to her apartment window.   
The curious eyes that fateful night.   
The scared eyes when he hit her.   
The furious eyes when she found his stash. The frustrated eyes when he wouldn’t give it to her.  
He turned back to escaping his pain.

She left.

Whatsername is gone. 

It isn’t even St. Jimmy’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
